


Cheering up Stepmom

by author_for_hire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Multi, Step-parents, son - Freeform, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_for_hire/pseuds/author_for_hire
Summary: When Lucas grows bored of his vanilla wife it's up to his son, Roy, to show her the benefits of having an open marriage





	Cheering up Stepmom

Nymphomania. Sex-addiction. Genetic Sexual Attraction. I've found a lot of words over the years in my journey to find the source of my urges. For a long time I thought something was wrong with me. They say that everyone is born equal. Maybe that's a lie. Maybe there's some sort of chemical imbalance in my brain that makes me lust after everything and everyone. Perhaps my parents' divorce and their subsequent remarriages had an adverse effect on my upbringing. Or, fuck, maybe I'm just a naturally horny dude. Either way, my early years weren't pretty. As a teenager, I struggled with a sexual mentality that was a great deal more liberal and overcharged than even the most stereotypical of my cohorts. The twilight years of my adolescence was worse. I tried to suppress my urges, completely repressing my sexual nature in an effort to see women as more than physical beings. There was a hole in my life that I thought would be filled by the love of a good woman. Suffice it to say that that did not work. Several months of depression, anxiety, self-harm, substance abuse, and hundreds of dollars spent in strip-clubs and brothels later, I finally decided to accept myself for who I was. That decision turned out to be the single best choice I had ever made in my life. 

It all started, obviously, with my parents. My mother and father were both intelligent people who made incredibly dumb decisions. They both were at the top of their classes, but they fucked up and had me when they were nineteen. They were responsible enough to try and raise me together, to give me a good home and upbringing, but they couldn't stop the inevitable divorce. In the end, I spent my years hopping between two houses. My life changed when I was staying with my father. Dad got remarried when I was seven years old because he knew that having a partner would help him to better raise his son. However, my stepmother ended up being a bit of a detached harpy. 

Both of my parents were thoroughly mixed, a salad of racial genes. My paternal grandfather was a white man who married a black woman. On the other side of the family tree was a Korean grandfather and an Indian grandmother. My stepmother, on the other hand, was purely Indian. Her parents were first generation immigrants to the United States. She had black hair, dark brown skin, and stood at five and a half feet tall on a good day. Unlike my grandmother—my mother's mother—who was quite liberal, Leanne was strict, traditional, and fond of arguing. She didn't treat me bad. Quite the opposite, actually. There were times  
when she had to reign dad in and remind him that he was a father. She did this with the composure of a lawyer who desired law and order, not because she cared about me in any way, shape, or form.

It was a bad decision made by my father that ended up being a turning point in my life, and the lives of dozens of others throughout the years. Dad and Leanne were initially happy. She was an adequate wife. Like I said, she loved an argument, but he couldn't take it. Old man Lucas ended up taking a lover. And then another. And another. And then three more. And then he got another woman pregnant. Divorce would have been the intelligent option, but, like I said, my parents loved to make stupid decisions. Maybe to keep the world on its toes. Whatever the reason, it broke Leanne in a way I did not think possible. We were never close. She made no attempt to be my mother, but this was the first time in my life that I ever felt sorry for her.

One Friday night, Dad and Leanne had had a particularly terrible argument, and the old man burst into my room in a tiff. I was laying awake, staring at the ceiling. He didn't say a word to me while he rifled through my desk looking for my cigarettes.

“'Coulda just divorced her,” I said.

Dad sat next to me, spared a withering glance, and lit the cigarette.

“But, no,” I continued. “You just had to cheat on her.”

“Shut it, you,” Dad said, blowing rings of blueish smoke. “I don't know what happened. She wasn't supposed to find out.”

“She was bound to find out eventually. I mean, you did manage to get this one knocked up.”

Dad shook his head, took a deep drag, and sighed. “And there's another headache. I'm going to go out. Do me a favor and make sure Leanne doesn't off herself, alright?”

I shrugged and, just like that, dad was gone. Lucas was headstrong and independent. Two excellent qualities for a businessman, but not for a husband. From outside, I heard the roar of an engine coming to life, the skid of rubber on asphalt, and then silence. I stayed on my bed for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular, before I forced myself onto my feet to make my way to the kitchen. Passing the bedroom dad used to share with Leanne—since the arguing started he had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms—I heard muted sobs. 

Leanne was sitting on the edge of the bed, a perfect picture of modern day misery. Her long black hair was unkempt, hanging wildly down her back. She wore a loose tank top and a pair of comfortable shorts. Her shoulders shook as she cried and she covered her eyes to catch the tears. At this point I'd like to remind you that my mind is wired a bit differently than others. Standing at the entrance to the room, watching her breasts bounce freely in her tank top with each sob, blood began flowing to my dick. 

Leanne was far from a model. Back when she and my father had gotten married, she was moderately attractive. Her youthful body was petite, tight, and wonderfully fit. In fact, I knew far more about her body in those days than was appropriate. Her and my dad hadn't gone on a honeymoon. Dad had wanted it, but Leanne found the expense frivolous. I was glad. That night, once the family had gone home and the house was empty, I snuck into their room, hid myself in the walk-in closet, and watched attentively as my father and his new wife consummated their marriage. It was something I had always done. Both of my grandmothers had no problems with me seeing them change. My first truly sexual memory was me sitting in my grandparents' bedroom as my grandmother—my father's mother—rifled through her closet, looking for a dress to wear. 

Grandma Theresa was an ebony goddess. Standing at more than six feet tall, she had shoulder-length, braided hair, and stacked proportions. I remember sitting on the bed, legs crossed, desperately trying to conceal my erection while drinking in the sight of my grandmother's wide, black ass, rippling with each step. Her decency had been concealed by a black silk thong and a massive, black bra that barely covered her massive tits. After that day I spied on anyone I could. I spied on my grandparents, both sets, having wild sex, I spied on my mother with her boyfriends, and in the shower, and my father and his girlfriends. Eventually, as I grew older, I started spying on the men as well, and I didn't think twice before spying on my father and his new wife.

I had had little practical experience in the art of lovemaking back then, but, looking back, I should have known that the relationship was doomed to fail. Leanne had large, black areolae, firm nipples, and a lightly trimmed bush. My father was, and still is, incredibly fit. I knelt in the closet, naked from the waist down, and watched as he pierced Leanne with his stiff cock. Their sex was different than any I had seen before. Leanne had wanted slow, intimate, lovemaking. The sort of vanilla sex you would expect a husband and wife to have. Dad had wanted more. From my perspective, it was incredibly hot. I stroked my cock, smearing pre-cum over my shaft and palm, while I watched them rut. Dad was unsatisfied, unable to break through Leanne's resistance, but eventually he got himself off due to the sheer physical pleasure of being inside of her tight pussy. I spurted cum over the carpet as dad whipped out his cock and sprayed his jizz on Leanne's face. Then, I sat back and toyed with my softening wood while she argued with him for not finishing inside her.

Watching her sit there, crying, I remembered all the other times I had spied on her. It had been difficult, I admit. She nearly always remembered to lock the doors while she showered and changed. Still, I felt a closeness to her. I had watched her body change over the years. I had pulled my cock eagerly while watching my father spray his cum over her heavily pregnant belly, and I had dreamed of joining her in the shower, spreading her fat cheeks, and ramming my cock into her tight little pussy.

“Lee? Is everything alright?”

Leanne started. She wiped her eyes hurriedly and spoke in a shaky voice. “Oh! Roy, you're home. I thought you would be at the office today. Did you eat? I made sure to cook today.”

“Why don't you just leave, Lee?”

“Excuse me?”

“Both of you aren't exactly quiet. I know the ultimatum he gave you. Either accept his actions or leave. He's still fucking all his women, including the one he knocked up, and you obviously don't like it. Why don't you leave?”

Leanne bit her lip. She glared at me with red eyes that leaked tears. “This has nothing to do with you, Roy. It's none of your business.”

“Be that as it may, it's difficult to pretend nothing is going on when I have to deal with the two of you screaming at each other at all hours of the night. You guys are lucky Tony is away at college. At least he doesn't have to deal with all this nonsense.”

“I...” Leanne tried to speak, and broke out in fresh sobs. I rolled my eyes, crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she allowed herself to be pulled close to me. I felt her hot tears on my chest. Looking down, I got a clear view of her delicious breasts. The scent of her wild hair teased my nose, filled my lungs, and enflamed my lust. My dick got hard, and I began rubbing her shoulders gently.

“Just leave,” I said. 

Leanne gathered herself and pushed me away. “I may not be your mother, but I'm still your parent. A son has no right to get involved in his parents' romantic life. You just go. Eat and enjoy your time off. I'll be fine.”

“But-”

“I'll be fine!”

Her breathing was labored. She clenched her fists so tightly in her lap that her knuckles went white. She would not be fine. I left her alone and made my way downstairs to see what she had left on the stove.

 

*

 

Later that night, when Leanne had gone to bed, my father and I were sat in the game room watching basketball and knocking back a few beers. I told him of the short conversation I had had with Leanne earlier that day and he just shook his head.

“I don't get why she doesn't leave either. For the life of me I can't understand why she's still here. I tried, Roy. Really, I fuckin' tried, but I'm not built for monogamy. I know that you understand that.”

“I do. I definitely do. I also know that I wouldn't have married her in the first place.”

“Yeah, you've always made better choices than your mom and me. Glad you came out alright.”

I gave a short bark of a laugh. I didn't think that I came out anywhere near 'alright.' “Okay, so Leanne won't leave for whatever reason. Why don't you pull the trigger. Initiate the divorce and kick her to the curb. At this point it'll kinda be like a mercy killing. Sure, it'll hurt her now, but she'll get better eventually.”

Dad drained his beer, and cracked open another. “Can't. We didn't sign a pre-nup. Combine that with the fact that I cheated on her left, right, and center, and even got another woman pregnant, and she'll eat me alive in divorce court. I don't need her to agree to a divorce, I need her to agree to a friendly settlement too.”

“Not willing to let the cash go, huh?”

“Not at all. I don't enjoy making her suffer, but if she doesn't want to leave then she's free to stay and watch me fuck around. No skin off my bones.”

“You're a cold man, pops.”

“Just like you, son. Why do you care so much?”

I shrugged. “I don't know. It sucks to see her sad for no reason. Honestly, I think she should have seen this coming. I've heard the stories. You were always a whore.”

Dad burped loudly and opened another beer for me. “I'm an attractive, half-black, stallion with a shit load of money. Plus, Lee's ambitious. I bet she thought that she could tame me. I tried, son. God knows I tried. I married her because I thought a nice, traditional woman like her would make for a good mother. And I guess she has, but, as a husband, I need more. Vanilla sex once a month isn't enough for my son and daughter are grown. Tony is out of the house and you're only here for the free food. I don't need a wife anymore. Sad to say it, but that's the truth.”

“I get your point. Believe me, I do. Still, you can't deny that Leanne has done nothing to deserve this. Admittedly, she likes to argue for every little thing sometimes. That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to be happy.”

“I feel like a dick doing it. I've tried everything I could think off. One of the reasons she doesn't want to get divorced is because of her parents. The in-laws are straight from India, and, my god, they are a pain in the ass. I told her that we could work something out. We don't have to get divorced. I can do my thing and she can do hers. I told her that she could go and fuck around as much as she wants. Fuck her boss, get a train ran on her in a back alley, live her life. She didn't take that well at all. Something about me not loving her or blah blah.”

Hearing his words, my pores opened, my mouth flooded with drool, and a shiver coursed through my body.

“You're saying that it's okay if she fucks other guys?”

Dad took one look at me and burst out laughing. “Holy shit. You are definitely your mother's son. She was just like that. One word, a stiff fucking breeze, and she would be ready to go for hours. Yeah, Roy, she can fuck who she wants. I've been fucking around for years and I don't particularly care if she does the same. Honestly, I don't know if I ever loved her, poor girl. I know what you're thinking. If you think you can pull it off then go right ahead. You'd be doing me a huge favor.”

The conversation lapsed into silence. Dad turned his attention to the basketball game. My mind was racing a mile a minute, digesting what he had told me, and coming up with a plan to make Leanne my own.

“You think you can help me out?” I asked. “She still sees you as her adoring husband. If you help me I can make it happen.”

Dad shrugged. “Sure. I'll broach the topic.”

“Actually. . .” I leaned in and whispered my hastily thought out plan to him.

Dad raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Sure. That's a good place to start. Besides, you've seen my dick loads of times spying on me and her over the years.”

I sprayed beer all over the television which made dad laugh harder than ever.

 

*

 

A week passed in comparative peace. Dad had spent more time at home, eating meals with Leanne and I. Lee was anxious, and hopeful. Having her husband back at home had breathed new life into her petite form. She knew that he was still sleeping around, yet she was determined to win him back. Despite her focus on her husband, I had noticed her throwing frequent glances at me. This was a sign that my plan was working well. The idea was to ease her into it, to plant the seed of sex with her stepson in her mind that would eventually blossom and bear beautiful fruit. Dad had done his job well. There was an argument, a loud one, when I had not been home. He had told her again to either agree to an amicable divorce or live with his actions. She had refused. He told her to let loose, enjoy sex with other people, and maybe they could grow to like each other again. She had refused. Then he told her that she had a perfectly good potential lover living beneath her roof. She had cursed him out. In the end, the argument died down. Though Leanne had not agreed to take a lover, I could tell that she was curious, especially about me.

I wasn't a bad looking guy. I had light brown skin, long, black hair, and a toned physique. Leanne was a stiff, vanilla woman, and, like all women, all humans, she had needs. There were many factors working in my favor. I was young, virile, a guaranteed great lay. She had known me since I was a child. I was certainly no stranger. And, perhaps most importantly, I greatly resembled my father. Looking at me, she saw the image of the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, a man who she thought loved her. After dinner on Friday, dad and I shared a look. We were about to put our plan into action.

I went to my room and laid down, turning my attention to the television for a bit. Had to give Luke time to work his magic properly. After thirty minutes or so, wearing only my boxers, I eased my way into the hallway. I paused at the entrance to the bedroom that was now entirely Leanne's. I put my ear to the wood, smirking as I heard soft, delicate moans. The bedroom door opened soundlessly. I found myself facing a room lit by a solitary, dim lamp. My father was lying on the bed, stark naked, with his arms crossed behind his head. My stepmother was straddling him, completely nude except for a pair of white socks. I took a moment to drink in her nude form. Her black hair was loose, covering most of her back, hiding her breasts from my view. She had a fat ass complete with stretch marks that begged to be spanked, grabbed, and mauled. As she moved herself up and down, I caught a glimpse of my father's cock being tightly gripped by Leanne's dark lips.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I had to stop myself from laughing. Lucas actually had the fucking audacity to look bored. There was a chair next to the bed, put there by my request. When dad say me he grabbed Leanne around the waist and beckoned me closer. Leanne was in her own world, her eyes completely shut, and I moved as stealthily as possible. I pulled my boxers down, letting my uncut six inch cock spring free. The room was full of the scent of sex. My senses were quickly overcome by the erotic sight before me, and it took more than a bit of focus to prevent myself from exploding as my fingers touched my cock. From my seat, I had a perfect view of Lee's body. Her pear shaped tits had a slight sag, and had grown quite a bit because of her pregnancy. Her black nipples were stiff, inviting, begging to be sucked. I got a good look at her hairy pussy that was matted by both her juices and my father's. 

Dad began to take control, using his grip on Leanne's waist to make her go faster. Leanne put her hands on his chest and squeezed.

“Baby, stop that. I told you I want to take it slow.”

“Come on, Lee. We have to put on a show. Can't you see that we've got a guest?”

Leanne's eyes snapped open. She twisted her head back and forth in confusion, eventually settling on me sitting in a chair two feet away with my hand around my cock.

“Roy?” She shrieked. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Dad held her in place as she tried to hop off his cock.

“Enjoying the view, I guess,” I shrugged.

“No,” Leanne said. “No, this is not okay. This is very not fucking okay. Let me go Lucas!”

Dad shrugged and addressed me. “Guess that's that, Roy. Alright, Lee. I'll stop. Get off of me. I got places to be tonight.”

The color drained from Leanne's face. “What? No. No, please, don't go. We were having fun.”

“Fun? You think it's fun lying in one spot for an hour and a half, staring at my white fucking ceiling while you move two inches a minute on my dick? Get off, Leanne.”

Leanne opened her mouth to speak, but she could find no words. The poor thing looked as if she was about to burst into tears and, honestly, my heart ached for her. I became more determined than ever to carry out my plan. 

“Lee, don't think about it,” I said. “Relax, let yourself have fun. Give in to the taboo.”

Dad shrugged and pursed his lips. Leanne looked at me with wide, brown eyes. I saw her mind working, moving from one logical point to the other. She bit her lip and nodded.

“Okay, but no touching!” She said. “Don't palm my ass, suck my tits, and don't you dare get smart and cum on me. Agreed?”

I nodded emphatically and began stroking my cock again. 

“Definitely!” 

“Alright! Now that that's taken care off, I think it's time for a little doggystyle. Get on your knees, Lee.”

Leanne allowed herself to be lifted off my dad's hot rod. She got down on all fours and arched her back, looking at everything except for me. To her chagrin, dad grabbed her by the legs and spun her around so that her rear end was facing me. 

“Come on, babe. We've got to give Roy a show, remember?”

Leanne put her face into the sheets and said nothing. Though she tried to hide behind her silence, her body betrayed her. Her pussy was sopping wet. Dad grabbed her fat ass, mauling her cheeks, and spread her lips wide. Her dark lips opened with an audible squelch, revealing the pink interior. I wanted more than anything to lunge forward, bury my tongue into her pussy and ass or, better yet, ram my dick into her as hard as I could. I had to remind myself to be patient. Push her too far, and it would all be for nothing.

Dad rammed two fingers into Leanne's pussy, fucking her roughly. It was clear to me that Lucas didn't care one lick for Leanne's pleasure. He had tried to provide it in the past, my spying made me sure of that, and she had never budged. Now, she was just his toy. An object for his amusement. Leanne moaned into the sheets as he penetrated her with his index and middle fingers. He went knuckle deep and then withdrew. To my astonishment, his fingers remained connected to her pussy by several strands of clear grool. Leanne was panting, ready to be taken.

He grabbed her by the waist this time, spinning her around so her face was towards me this time. 

“Do me a favor, dad. I want to look into her eyes.”

My father obliged. He got behind his wife, grabbed her hair and pulled so that she was forced to look me in the eye. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. I was happy to see that there were no tears.

“Sorry if it's a bit rough,” I said. “You told me not to touch you.” 

With no ceremony, dad rammed his dick inside of her. She gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O.' I furiously masturbated as dad fucked her as hard as he could. I greedily drank in all aspects of her body. Her flushed cheeks, her wide open eyes, her swaying tits. Each thrust of my dad's cock made her come within inches of my dick. Leanne looked at it, and me, with real hunger as I stroked my shaft.

It was over all too quickly. Dad hilted himself inside of her and emptied his load. I pointed my cock away from Leanne and came all over my chest. It was important to follow her meagre rules, to preserve what little sense of control she thought she had. Leanne stared as I shot my load, fascinated by the pearly drops that covered my upper body.

“By all means, help yourself,” I said.

Leanne licked her lips, then shook her head. Dad pulled himself out of her and started getting dressed.

“What? Where are you going, Luke?”

“I told you that I have places to be tonight,” dad said, pulling on a thin t-shirt and a pair of jeans. “This was fun though. We should definitely do this again. See you when I see you, Lee. Take good c are of her, son”

“But-”

The door slammed shut, leaving Lee and I alone in the dark. There was an uncomfortable silence. Leanne was crestfallen, gazing forlornly at the bedsheets. Sitting there on the bed with her legs crossed, heavy tits shamelessly on view, face hidden by her hair, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. 

“Why does he hate me, Roy?” Leanne asked in a quiet voice.

I sighed and pulled up my boxers. “He doesn't hate you, Lee. He got fed up. You can't deny that you've been difficult over the years. Luke is headstrong. He'll try and try until he runs out of fucks to give. Unfortunately, he's run out.”

“I guess you're right,” Leanne laughed bitterly. “I should just give him his stupid divorce. Life is so fucking pointless.”

“Put your panties on, Lee,” I said. “I'll sleep in here with you tonight.”

“I would like that. I would really like that,” Leanne said, her voice cracking. “Wouldn't you rather me be naked?”

“If you were naked then we would definitely end up having sex.”

“So? Am I to believe that that isn't your end goal here?”

“In a way, yes. My end goal is to make you see that you can enjoy sex with someone other than your husband. Dad definitely enjoys it with people who aren't his wife.”

Leanne got up. She picked up a pair of polka-dot, full-back panties off the ground and slipped them on. My dick twitched as she hopped in place, adjusting her fat ass. 

“Please, Roy. Not now. I don't want to talk about this right now.”

I got into bed, pulling the covers up to my chest. Leanne put on a red bra and got in next to me. She wrapped her arm around my chest. I pulled her close, and ran my fingers along her smooth brown skin, over the fabric of her underwear and finally wrapped them in her hair.

“Roy?”

“Yeah?”

“It'll be okay, right? Tell me that it'll be okay.”

“It will be okay. Trust me. I'll make it okay.”

 

*

I awoke first the next morning. Sunlight filtered in through the lacy curtains, gently illuminating Leanne and I. I found myself once again taken back by Lee's beauty. Her brown skin, her cute little nose, and her thick, dark, pouty lips. Neither of us had moved during the night. We had remained an entangled mass of flesh and limbs. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her. My lips met hers, forcing them open to make room for my tongue. Leanne moaned. Her eyes flickered open. She opened her mouth wide, and sent her tongue to mingle with my own. Her nails scraped my back as her hand made its way up my body before she lost her fingers in my hair. Our breathing quickened, my boxers grew tight as my erection grew. I ran my hand over her body, along the flat of her back, under her panties and onto her ass. 

Leanne started to gyrate as I rubbed her ample flesh. She broke the kiss, pulling her tongue from my mouth and placing my lips against her neck. I peppered her with kisses, and moved my hand from her ass to her wet pussy. Leanne gasped and broke out of her stupor.

“No, wait, stop, we can't do this,” Leanne got up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. “We shouldn't even be kissing. I can't believe what happened last night.”

I moved my body closer to hers, resting my head on her exposed thigh. I massaged her inner thigh, being careful not to come too close to her pussy lest she draw a line in the sand.

“I don't get why this is such a big deal. Your relationship with my father is over. You're united by law, not love. Nobody would blame you for starting to enjoy your sex life. Hell, dad already said he doesn't care.”

Leanne shook her head. She ran her hand through my hair, playing with my silky locks. “He's my husband and I'm his wife. It is morally wrong to break the bonds of marriage and just because your father does it doesn't mean I have to.”

I pulled my hard cock out of my boxers and began rubbing it on her shin, smearing pre-cum on her smooth skin.

“Roy!” 

“What? This isn't cheating, is it? You're not doing anything.”

“I mean. . .I guess,” Leanne said.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“If I ask you to, will you?”

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. “This is your body and your life. You're in complete control. I want you to see that and give in to the feelings that we both know you have. You don't want to get divorced. Fine. Are you really telling me that you want to live like this forever? Living in a house with no one to love, with a husband who openly sleeps with other women? Am I expected to believe that?”

Leanne's eyes were completely focused on my cock. I pulled my foreskin back, exposing my glans, and enjoyed the moment of intimacy. There was something special about doing something a bit unconventional, of revealing myself so thoroughly to someone else, that I found incredibly erotic. I began moving my hips back and forth, getting myself off purely on the smoothness of her skin and the feeling of her shin. Leanne pushed her free hand into her panties and began stroking her slit. 

“Let me taste you,” I said. 

She shoved her fingers inside herself as deep as she could, withdrew them, then slid them into my waiting mouth. I tasted her juices, licking her fingers clean. She pulled her fingers free of my mouth, returning them to her pussy. I sucked on her thigh, licked her flesh, and, eventually, my body stiffened. Pleasure coursed through my body as I shot my load onto her leg.

“You can taste it if you want,” I said. I had noticed her staring at my cum, just as she had done the night before.

Leanne stretched, meaning to take me up on my offer, but pulled back at the last moment. “No. No, that wouldn't be right.”

“Suit yourself.” I got up, pulling myself free of her grip. “You never answered me question.”

Leanne sighed. “No, Roy. I don't want to live like this forever. Hell, I don't even want to live like this now.”

 

*

Another week of peace passed. On the outside, we were a normal family. My half-sister, Tony, was away at college. She called occasionally. Whether or not she knew what was happening between Leanne and dad was anybody's guess. I hadn't told her, Luke wouldn't, and Leanne was very much the martyr, facing the world with a straight face and a smile. The three of us all had jobs to do. Thankfully, I had inherited my parents' intellect and, sexual oddities aside, I had risen through the ranks of my company and was now one of the junior managers of a large marketing firm. The company, and the fifteen people who reported to me, took up most of my time. Dad had his engineering firm to tend to. I saw very little of him, though we spoke on the phone every day. Dad and I had always been close. There were no secrets between us. When I was dating, he always made sure to give me advice and any money I would need. I had never been sexually lucky growing up. I had my first, and only, serious girlfriend when I was nineteen years old. After that ended, extremely poorly, dad was instrumental in keeping me sane. He knew that I found solace in the arms of strippers and at the bottom of bottles, and he did not judge. He gave me a shoulder to cry on, and gradually helped me return to normal. Other parents would have kicked me out of the house, given me an ultimatum: Get clean or else! Dad didn't do that and he had earned my unending love and loyalty because of it.

I had never left the strip clubs, though I did get myself under control. Dad said it was fine as long as I could afford it. Luke and I were similar in that we took our jobs seriously. I had known about his affairs from the start. Hell, I had met a few of the girls. He encouraged them to send me naked pictures and sometimes, even, videos. On the Thursday after our threesome encounter, at lunchtime, I was sitting in my office, pouring over an unsatisfactory report. One of the employees in my department had fucked up and cost us a lucrative contract. It had fallen to me to smooth things over with the client and make sure our services were retained. My phone rang. It was a video call from my father. Glad for the distraction, I set my papers aside and answered.

“Jeez, dad, come on,” I complained. “I'm at the office. There could've been people around me.”

On the screen before me, clear as day, was my naked father, dick pointing straight at the ceiling. He was calling me from a laptop that he had placed next to his naked body and he was obviously in a hotel room of some sort. 

“What? You never complained when I got my girls to send you pictures. And let's not pretend that you haven't been spying on me having sex for years.”

“I don't have an issue seeing you naked, big guy,” I said, my dick twitching in my pants. “The issue is with your timing.”

“You're always alone in that office of yours anyway,” Dad said. “So how are things. I haven't seen you all week.”

“Things are busy. One of our clients called the office cursing like a madman. I have no idea what the fuck happened. Smoothing this situation has basically been my entire week. How are things with you?”

“Great. I have a business trip coming up. Have to go to London for a week, so you won't be seeing me for a while. I'm actually leaving tonight. Just saying goodbye to one of my girls. You know her, right? Hey, Ronda, come say hi.”

An older, Japanese woman with a toothy grin and shoulder length black hair came into view. “Is that Roy? Hi, sweetie! How are you?”

Ronda was one of my father's earliest lovers. She was married with three children, but I wasn't in any position to judge. I certainly never complained when she sent me pictures and videos of her riding her favorite black dildo.

“Hey, Ronda. I'm fine. Work's being a bitch as usual. How are things with you?”

She went to stand behind dad. I saw she was wearing a plain white hotel robe. She loosed the buckle, letting the robe fall to the floor, giving me a great view of her naked body. Ronda was petite. She had small tits, but a great, tight little ass. I licked my lips and adjusted my rigid cock in my trousers. Ronda had little nipples and a short tuft of pubic hair. I was dying to get my hands on her supple flesh, to leave red marks on her body. Fuck. I made a mental note to message one of my stripper friends. I'd need to take a detour before I went home. Dad saw the effect Ronda was having on me and smirked.

“Give the boy a show, Ronda.”

Ronda obliged. She turned around and gave her little ass a firm smack. It left a red hand-print, and I looked on, mesmerized, as it shook and jiggled. She then grabbed both cheeks, spread herself open and bent over, giving me a great look at her wet pussy and hot asshole. 

“You like what you see, Roy?”

“Fuck yeah,” I said.

“Of course he does. He's my son. He'll fuck anything,” Dad said. “Why don't you and Ronda meet up sometime, Roy? You'll both like each other a lot.”

Ronda got on the bed, grabbed dad's dick and began to slowly stroke it. “I'd love to spend some time with little Roy. You know, Roy, your father told me of that encounter you had with your stepmother. We could do something like that. Would you boys be down for a threesome? I haven't been double penetrated in a while.”

“I'm down if you're down, dad,” I said.

“Definitely,” Dad said. “Speaking of Leanne, you made any headway with her?”

I shook my head. “Been too wrapped up in work. She has her job to take care off as well. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I get the feeling that Leanne just doesn't want to be independent. You mind if I kick it up a notch?”

“Do whatever you want, kid,” Dad said. Ronda's stroking was beginning to have an effect on him. “You want to make her your own?”

“Something like that,” I said slyly. 

“Go right ahead. Ah, shit, Ronda, you got the hands of a goddess. Roy, you wanna watch us fuck?”

“Would love too.”

I got up and made sure to lock my office door before dropping my trousers and sitting on the couch with my dick in my hand. Ronda got up, aimed dad's dick at her slit, and slowly sunk down, moaning as she was penetrated.

 

*

 

Friday night came and I learned that dad had not bothered to tell Leanne about his trip to London. Both of us were sitting on the couch, watching television. Leanne was no longer sad, she had reached some level of acceptance. 

“Is everything alright, Lee?”

“My husband is in London. He didn't tell me anything, and he's probably balls deep in some English slag right now. I don't know what alright is anymore, Roy.”

“You're probably right about that. I told you, you should have some fun. Look at me, Lee,” I put my fingers around Leanne's chin and made her look me in the eye. “Look at me and tell me that you don't want me.”

Leanne's heartbeat quickened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand massaging her inner thigh. 

“Of course I want you. I won't deny that I find you attractive in many ways. You're a good-looking man, you look so much like Luke did when we got married, and there's something, something deep inside of me, that finds the fact that you're my stepson arousing. I may not have been the warmest stepmother, and I know you have your real mother, but I've always thought of you as my baby boy. I want you inside me. I really do. I'm a woman with needs. The need to be loved, to be cared for, to be caressed, and to be taken and ravaged. I'm also a married woman. A woman who refuses to cheat on her husband. I don't know what to do, Roy. I really don't.”

“I know what you should do. You should stop caring about society, and tradition, and all that bullshit. You have no issue sleeping around. Don't lie to me, I know you don't. The issue isn't taking another man, it's that you would be betraying the vows you made to society.”

“Yes. Those vows were made for a reason,” Leanne said.

“Sometimes vows, like rules, need to be broken. Answer a question. Why did you marry Luke in the first place?”

“I loved him,” Leanne whispered. “Or, at least, I thought I did. I don't feel that way about him anymore. I admit it. I haven't felt any real, romantic love for Luke in years, not since he gave up on monogamy. I felt him slipping away years ago and I tried to hold on tighter. The tighter I tried to hold on, the more he slipped away. My parents were against the marriage.”

Leanne looked at me, her face a mask of cold determination. “He's half-black, he had a child, and my parents tried everything to put a stop to the marriage. If this ends, then I'll have to admit that they were right. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret marrying your father. Not at all. He's given me a wonderful life, a beautiful daughter, and I got to have a hand in raising a wonderful man like yourself. It tore me up, babe. A few years ago, when that bitch broke your heart and you sank into that depression, it tore me up knowing that there was nothing I could do.”

Her words pushed me over the edge. Leanne was not my real mother. What she was was a friend, a caretaker, and she deserved better than to be cast away like trash. I loved my father, and I understood why he had acted like such a cold monster. 

“Lee, nothing that happened is your fault. Dad was never going to be a one woman kinda guy, but you sure didn't make it easy.”

“I know. I knew that I was being too much of a hag, but,” The dam finally broke. Leanne began to cry. “Marriage is so fucking hard, Roy. I thought that Luke and I could be the perfect couple, but I couldn't keep up with him in bed, and I noticed him looking at other women and-and-and things just fell apart.”

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

“I want you to be happy. You know that you and Luke can have a relationship again, right? Maybe not as the perfectly traditional husband and wife, but as something different.”

“What do you mean?”

“You've lived a good life. You have a great job, your kids are all grown up, it's time for you to have fun. Someday, you and Luke may even be able to be lovers again. Think about it, Lee. Threesomes, orgies, the freedom to have sex with anyone you want. Tell me if it doesn't sound enticing.”

“It does, Roy, believe me, it does. But I'm not as physical as you and your father are. I like to make love, not have sex. The wildest thing I've ever done is reverse cowgirl. And, above it all, I just, I don't know, I just-”

“Don't want to be alone,” I said, finishing her sentence. 

Leanne nodded. She placed a soft kiss on my lips. “Exactly. Sex is fine. What I really want is to have someone there for me when the nights get cold, someone to take me out.”

“Those things don't have to be mutually exclusive,” I said.

Leanne placed her palms against my chest, feeling my heartbeat. “Can't we be together? You're such a wonderful guy, Roy. Your dad is already barely home. Him and I can stay married, but you would be my husband. Can't we make that work?”

I shook my head. “I'm my father's son through and through. You'd end up getting your heart broken all over again.”

“I see,” Leanne said. Her hands slipped down my chest, came to rest on my abs. Fresh tears began to fall.

“Hey,” I made her look at me. “I don't need to be your husband or your boyfriend to care about you. We don't need to be tied together for me to care about you. Give the lifestyle a chance. Let me teach you, Lee. I promise that I'll always be here for you regardless. You won't be alone.”

“I won't be alone?”

“I'll be right here.”

“Anytime I need you?”

“Day or night. I promise.”

“Then. . .okay. I'll give this plan of yours a try. Take me upstairs, Roy.”

I leaped to my feet with Leanne held snugly in my arms. “I promise you won't regret this.”

“Wait! Please, be gentle. Make love to me, Roy.”

I kissed her. Our breathing intermingled. This time it was Leanne who forced my lips open. I was overwhelmed by the passion with which she kissed me. Her nails dug into the back of my neck, her saliva flowed freely into my open mouth. I returned her kiss as best as I could, carrying her upstairs, not to the room she shared with my father, but to mine. I threw her little frame onto the bed. Leanne was wearing a homely, pink tank top, and a pair of white sweats. She spread her legs wide, looking up at me with eyes aflame with lust. 

Remembering my promise to be gentle, I knelt on the bed before her and pulled off her sweats. She was wearing a pair of green panties. Normal, full-back panties. I pulled the crotch aside and immediately started licking her slit. 

“Oh my god,” Leanne moaned, spreading her legs wider. “I haven't been eaten out in years.”

I found Leanne's clit hidden behind a tuft of pubic hair. I licked her nub and fingered her pussy, immediately sending her wild. Leanne's toes curled, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit her lip, her body began to shudder. I increased my speed, lapping at her clit like a madman. Her entire body tensed up. She grabbed me by the back of the head and held me against her mound as she spasmed. She squirted, sending liquid into my mouth that I eagerly swallowed. Once the orgasm had subsided, she collapsed onto the bed.

“Oh my god, I can squirt. Holy fuck, you just made me squirt! That was amazing!”

I licked my lips. It was my turn to have some fun. I stripped naked while Leanne was still trying to gather her senses. I ripped off her panties, and pushed up her top and bra. Her nipples were erect and I wasted no time. I took one into my mouth, sucking on it as if I was dying of thirst. Leanne moaned, and her nipple popped free from my mouth. I licked her black areola and bit her breast playfully, then did the same to the other.

Leanne giggled. “You like your stepmommy's tits, don't you?”

I didn't respond, having already given in to my sexual obsession. I pushed her top and bra completely off, grabbed my painfully erect penis, and slowly inserted it into Leanne's sopping wet pussy. The feeling of my foreskin being pushed back and my glans coming into direct contact with her slippery insides, was almost too much to bear. Leanne crossed her legs behind my back and cupped my face between her hands. She moaned lasciviously as I stroked her. At first, I had to take things slow. The sheer eroticism of having finally bedded my stepmother, combined with the tightness of her pussy, was keeping me constantly on edge. To my surprise, Leanne slowly began moving her hips back and forth in a rhythm to match my own. I shoved my face into her neck, inhaling her womanly scent, and kicked up the speed. 

I gave her quick, shallow strokes, that made her gasp as I penetrated her repeatedly. I controlled my breathing and focused entirely on her pleasure. In no time at all, Leanne tensed up once again, her muscles tightened around my cock as I fucked her through her orgasm. 

“God, god, god, god,” Leanne gasped. “This is so fucking good!”

I was at my limit. Once her climax had subsided, I started hammering away at her with slow, hard strokes. Leanne gasped loudly. Loud slaps filled the room as our bodies made contact. 

“I'm going to come,” I growled.

“Do it,” Leanne said. “Do it inside of me.”

No, I had other ideas. I forced my way out of her, grabbed her by the neck and pointed my cock at her face. My ballsack tightened and my cock pulsed. I shot a heavy load of white jizz onto her waiting face. She kept her eyes and lips shut. By the time I was finished, her lips were covered and her right eye was sealed shut. 

“I told you to do it inside!” She complained.

I leaned down and kissed her, tasting my own jizz on her lips. Leanne gasped in surprise before giving in to the pleasure. 

“Do you trust me?” I asked.

“Of course,” She breathed.

I lay on the bed next to her. Leanne wiped the jizz off on the bedsheet, but she did take my soft cock into her mouth and cleaned me off. 

“Sorry I didn't swallow,” Leanne said.

“You'll learn. Don't worry.”

“Yeah. We have all week because your dad isn't coming home for a while,” Leanne said with a lusty grin. 

Whether or not Leanne would give in to the new lifestyle, or if she would be content with me alone, remained to be seen. All I knew was that I extremely happy to have her by my side. I had a lot of plans for her, after all.


End file.
